


Side by side

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: Buffyverse/Supernatural crossovers [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Crime, Crossover, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: I've been wanting to do more Buffyverse/Supernatural stories and I do have an idea for a shorter story. I'm a bit burned out on any longer story but when the inspiration, idea and general plan for the storyline hits me, then I'll get on with longer stories, and this story is going to be short with two chapters. Takes place at the beginning of Season 7 of  BTVS , shortly after Willow returns to Sunnydale and as for  Supernatural , I don't really have any established timeline but approximately post-Season 10, plus, I've wondered how would it go down, if Dawn had met Claire and Alex. For the sake of the story, Spike is not involved, since he's still recuperating mentally from getting his soul back.Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or  Supernatural.
Series: Buffyverse/Supernatural crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002528
Kudos: 2





	1. Trip to Sunnydale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do more Buffyverse/Supernatural stories and I do have an idea for a shorter story. I'm a bit burned out on any longer story but when the inspiration, idea and general plan for the storyline hits me, then I'll get on with longer stories, and this story is going to be short with two chapters. Takes place at the beginning of Season 7 of BTVS , shortly after Willow returns to Sunnydale and as for Supernatural , I don't really have any established timeline but approximately post-Season 10, plus, I've wondered how would it go down, if Dawn had met Claire and Alex. For the sake of the story, Spike is not involved, since he's still recuperating mentally from getting his soul back.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Supernatural.

In Sioux Falls in South Dakota, Sheriff Jody Mills and her adopted children, Claire Novak and Alex Jones were fishing at the lake as Claire started sulking.

"Damn. So far, all we got is small prize." Claire grumbled, while putting the fishes in the bucket.

"Jody, can't we just order a pizza?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Look, girls, there's nothing better than good old practice and good old healthy food." Jody said.

"The lake's all dried out anyway." Claire pointed out.

"Fine. If you wanna eat that stupid junk food, OK." Jody muttered.

"I think we have enough for a dinner anyway, so how about this. We can compensate with a good burger on our way back." Alex said.

"Well, I guess we can do that." Jody said.

* * *

"You know, one of these days, you're going to want to relax by the lake, you know?" Jody said.

"Yeah. I bet." Alex said as she looked behind. "Hey, where's Claire?"

"Claire?" Jody called. "Claire?"

Suddenly, they heard screams.

"Claire!" Alex cried out as she and Jody ran off.

* * *

Claire was fending off a group of robed men, as she exchanged blows with them before one of them grabbed her and Claire kicked the one in front of them as they hit the ground until they got up and pulled out some knives before Jody showed up, shooting down the robed men.

"Claire, are you OK?" Jody asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Claire nodded.

"Who were those guys?" Alex asked as Jody took a look at the robes.

* * *

"Order of Limos. Limos is a goddess of starvation. Never-ending hunger. According to what I looked up, there is a group of nutjobs that believe that if they sacrifice a certain group of people to Limos, they gain insurmountable power." Sam explained.

"They wanted to sacrifice me?" Claire asked. "Why?"

"Not sure. But they had another target in mind, according to the messages I got off their cellphone." Sam said.

"Dawn Summers. Sixteen years old. Sunnydale, California. Lives with an older sister, Buffy Summers, who is her legal guardian. Mother dead, father divorced, not in the picture. Attends to Sunnydale High, where Buffy is currently starting as students' counselor." Dean read as they turned to Alex and Claire, who both sighed.

"School again. Great." Claire muttered.

"Wait, Sunnydale…" Sam trailed off. "There's a Hellmouth there."

"A what?" Alex asked.

"Something like the Devil's Gates that opens the door to Hell. Basically a hotspot for supernatural and attracts demons, vampires, ghosts, all the supernatural baddies in the area. And from what we've heard, a Slayer protects Sunnydale's Hellmouth. She's something like the warrior waging a war against the forces of evil. One in each generation, with strength and skill to fight against the forces of evil." Dean summed up.

"You think that the Slayer can help us?" Claire asked.

"Maybe. If we knew who she was. Right now, you're going back to school." Dean said.

* * *

"Welcome to Sunnydale High. I'm Principal Wood." Wood said as he shook hands with Dean, Claire and Alex. "You're their legal guardian?"

"Dean Teague. I'd just like for them to find their way here." Dean said.

"Of course. Have a good day here at school. I've read your file, both of you." Wood said as he turned to Claire and Alex. "Here is a new school counselor here, Buffy Summers as well, if you need some help."

"OK." Alex nodded.

"Thank you." Claire smiled.

"OK, the plan is, blend in, try to keep an eye on this Dawn and I'll check in with her big… sister." Dean said as he eyed a blonde woman with white top, who had gone out from her office as Alex and Claire rolled their eyes, realizing where was this going to go.

* * *

"Stupid algebra." Dawn muttered as she was in the library.

"Is there a free spot here?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Dawn said as she pulled a chair and Claire and Alex sat down next to her. "You're the new students, right? You two are sisters?"

"We're adopted. We just enrolled here." Alex said as she looked at Dawn's work. "You need help with the formulas?"

"Oh, yes, you have no idea." Dawn said, relieved. "Dawn."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alex. This is Claire." Alex and Claire introduced themselves.

Unknowing to them, a man in a hood was observing them.

* * *

Dean was at the board, reading some news clippings about the school exploding, a giant snake and various murders on the school's grounds, such as the teacher Jenny Calendar or an Afro-American woman.

"Can I help you?"

Dean turned his head to meet a blonde woman in white shirt, who had a kind smile. "Yeah. Sorry, was kind of miles away with the articles. You kind of had it crazy here, right?" He pointed at the news clippings on the board.

"Oh. Right. Sunnydale isn't short of trouble, you know?" The blonde said. "Are you a parent?"

"Kind of. My wards are enrolling here. Two girls." Dean said.

"Oh, you're Alex's and Claire's guardian." The blonde realized as she offered her hand. "I'm Buffy Summers. Counselor. I'm just starting here and I've read their file."

"Dean Teague." Dean shook his hand with Buffy as they smiled at each other.

"I've read they've had… issues." Buffy said.

"Well, it hasn't been easy for them." Dean admitted. "Claire's parents both died but I used to know her Dad and Alex is kind of a… stray and she used to be a troublemaker before I got her help on the straight and narrow."

"Don't worry. I'll do what I can to help them." Buffy offered.

"Thanks." Dean said, looking attracted to Buffy. "Would you like to go out on a coffee sometime?"

"Well…" Buffy considered before looking at her watch. "Oh. Shoot. I had an appointment with one of my students. Gotta go but I promise I'll think about the coffee." She promised before running off and Dean smiled at her. He started to like her.

* * *

"So… your sister is going to work as a counselor here?" Claire asked as she and Alex went out with Dawn.

"Yeah. But boy, are we in for trouble." Dawn grumbled.

"What, is she like 'Hurricane Buffy' or something?" Alex asked.

"You could say that." Dawn said in annoyance. "Look, she's great but sometimes she can get nosy and grate your nerves, you know?"

"I know the feeling. Jody sometimes gets overprotective." Claire said before she noticed a black-hooded man hiding behind a tree.

"Claire? What is it?" Dawn asked as Claire ran to the tree but the man had disappeared. "Is everything OK?"

"I'm not sure." Claire said.

* * *

"Someone might be following her." Dawn said as she filled in Buffy, Xander, Willow and Anya.

"Guys in hood? Are you sure?" Willow asked.

"I assumed I was imagining it at first but Claire then freaked out." Dawn said.

"Well, let's see what we can find out about Claire Novak and Alex Jones." Xander said as Willow typed away.

"Claire Novak. Daughter of Jimmy and Amelia Novak. Father disappeared for six years, on a work trip, then returned, tried to get a custody of her but didn't work out. Mother disappeared, then murdered six years later. Alex Jones. Family dead. Both of them were in custody of Sheriff Jody Mills of Sioux Falls, Dakota until Dean Teague took custody of them both a year ago. He and Sam Teague, a brother, have a hunting company." Willow read.

"They hunt animals for money?" Xander asked.

"Not exactly." Willow said. "For example, there was a wolf a couple of years back that had a herd of sheep in a farm in Montana for lunch. The Teagues were hired to hunt down the wolf and make sure it couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Basically, a wild animal roams around in town and causes trouble, who you gonna call?"

"Practical. Kind of like the Initiative but more… humane?" Anya said.

"I don't know. There's something… I can't explain it but I have this odd feeling about Dean." Buffy said.

"Asides from being a ladies' man? Claire told me he likes to… hang around." Dawn said.

"Look, maybe they're just decent people. I mean, we shouldn't be too paranoid, right?" Xander pointed out.

* * *

The following day, Dawn, Claire and Alex were continuing their classes before they went down the corridor and met one of the students.

"Hey, you guys want to help with algebra?" The student offered.

* * *

Sam was staking out Buffy's house, when he saw a group of hooded people hiding in the bushes and one of them climbing up the window. Sam grabbed him and threw him down as the man pulled out a ceremonial knife and Sam and the hooded man exchanged few blows before Sam dodged as the man almost scratched his jacket. Sam knocked the man down as he ran off. Sam was about to follow him, when he was knocked down and turned to face Buffy.

* * *

After a lengthy explanation (and few bruises and punches left on Buffy, Sam and Dean), Buffy, the Scoobies and Dean and Sam were filled in on what happened.

"So you were staking my place because you thought my sister might be in danger?" Buffy asked.

"Look, we're sorry about the misunderstanding, OK? But we all want the same thing here." Sam said.

"I've heard that Slayers are strong but damn…" Dean grumbled, holding an ice pack against the bruises on his chest.

"Sorry…" Buffy winced.

"I've met monster hunters before but you are… quite different." Buffy noted as she eyed Sam and Dean. They weren't like Sid the Puppet, the Initiative, Cain or Frawley for example. Dean seemed a bit ruthless but he and Sam overall were apparently just overprotective, cautious and kind people, who hide behind their pain and work, which Buffy had seen in Angel or Riley for example.

"The Order of Limos might be after your sister, Buffy and we need to know why. What power does she have?" Dean asked and Buffy swallowed. She herself had a hard time processing the truth, when she found out and she wondered how would Sam and Dean react to Dawn's true origin.

* * *

Claire, Alex and Dawn were tied up in an abandoned building as one of the hooded figures cut into Claire's throat as from it went white smoke into the vial as Dawn stared in shock. "What…"

Claire panted out as the hooded man looked lustfully at the vial of white smoke and Claire slumped down, weakened. "Angel grace… you will do…" He then turned to Dawn. "Now the Key…"

Dawn paled as they cut into her chest and the wound glowed as Dawn screamed in agony.

"Dawn!" Alex cried out. "Stop! What are you doing to her?!"

From Dawn's wound went out some energy, forming into a ball as Dawn was slowly fading away.

* * *

"I'm tracking the GPS of Claire's phone." Sam said as Buffy started driving.

"Sam, she, Dawn and Alex may not have time." Willow said.

"I got it!" Sam said.

* * *

One of the hooded men pulled out a knife and said an incantation in an unknown language as he neared the blade to Claire's throat and was about to kill her, when Buffy, Dean and Sam burst in and Buffy widened her eyes in horror as she saw her own sister fade away into a ball of energy, realizing what was going on.

"No!" Buffy exclaimed, rushing at the hooded figures, while throwing down the one who was draining Dawn and knocked down the other one about to kill Claire.

Dean and Sam rushed in, with Dean and Buffy exchanging blows with the hooded figures, while Dawn was slowly reforming and panting out in exhaustion, while Sam was untying her, Alex and Claire.

"You OK? Are you hurt?" Sam asked and Dawn, Alex and Claire nodded in assurance.

Buffy threw away one of the hooded figures, while Dean slammed another one to the wall and kicked another one back. Dean and Buffy were working in tandem as they fought with the two remaining hooded figures as Buffy ducked, while Dean punched the first hooded man in the face, knocking him out and he reached out, with Buffy grabbing Dean's hand and Dean swung his arm and Buffy spun around, kicking down the other hooded man.

"Nice moves." Buffy said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Dean said as they smiled at each other and Sam, Dawn, Alex and Claire refrained themselves from rolling their eyes, suspecting where was this going.

"Not again…" Sam, Dawn, Alex and Claire groaned in unison.

* * *

"How are they doing?" Buffy asked, once Dean hung up the phone as they met back in Buffy's house.

"They got just bruises and are mildly in shock, they'll release them tomorrow, Sam's keeping an eye on them. Claire and Dawn are gonna need a few days sleep though, given they drained her of angel grace and Dawn of… the Key energy of whatever." Dean said and Buffy sighed in relief. "Look, I know it's tough, seeing your younger sibling in danger, when they're on verge of dying, you blame yourself for not being there for them or feeling like your best wasn't enough. Hell, how many times have Sam and I almost died and kicked ourselves for it?"

"I know. But…" Buffy sat down, wiping her face. "She's the only family I have left. We don't really talk to Dad anymore. Losing her would break me."

"And you'd die for her. You did once. How many times have Sam and I bit the dust, only to bounce back? Look, if there's one thing I've learned, there's nothing more powerful than the love for family." Dean assured as he held Buffy's hand. "I can't promise you and Dawn are ever gonna be OK, but as long as you're there for each other, you and your friends… you can get through almost anything. And if we lose… we lose together."

Buffy smiled. "It's been a while since I've talked like that with someone. You're a good man, Dean, you know that?"

Angel had been understanding and wanted to be there for her but considering that they had driven each other apart, after he returned from Hell and the mess with the Mayor and Faith, they knew they couldn't really be together and as for Spike, as much as she wanted to trust him, what they had, was based on lust and Buffy was in pain and she knew by now that it wouldn't work under these circumstances, alongside the fact that Spike had attempted to rape her and Riley and Buffy had differences of opinions, mainly because of Riley's insecurities due to Buffy being a Slayer and Dean… he wasn't like her but she felt like his life was what her life could have been if it had ended up for worse.

"Not many people tell me that these days." Dean said. "Look, I'm not going to pretend I'm a saint but I'm trying to do right by everyone, even if they don't see it, or even if it doesn't work the way I'd like to but this life… it's taken a lot from me."

"I've lost my share too." Buffy nodded and Dean smiled. Asides from Cass and Sam, he had not opened up to it to anyone about his personal life in a long time. "You ever wonder how things could be like if you weren't a hunter?"

"It's occurred to me many times but it's not like I can change what happened. I've made my peace." Dean said.

"Yeah, I wish it was that easy for me." Buffy said lowly as Dean held her hand.

"Look, I know it's a heavy burden but you know you're not alone in this right? You have your friends and your sister." Dean assured.

"And you have your brother and that angel friend of yours." Buffy said, while trying not to think about Angel. "I guess we both got people watching over us."

"Guess so. Whatever happens, as long as we have the people we love and who love us back by our sides, we can work through everything." Dean said.

Buffy nodded as they neared each other, feeling attraction grow between them as Buffy and Dean kissed, with Buffy unbuttoning Dean's shirt, while Dean took off Buffy's top and unclipped her bra as they dropped their clothes on the floor and entered Buffy's bedroom, making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' Teague' is a reference to Jason Teague, Jensen Ackles's character from Smallville.
> 
> Not proud of the first part but hope it was OK.
> 
> And now we'll go to the second part of the story.


	2. Cassie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Supernatural.

Buffy was starting her first week as the school counselor as she had sessions with various students, while getting to know Alex and Claire closer.

"I know it has to be tough, with your parents gone and you having to go through such transition and attend the new school but give it time and you may adjust just fine." Buffy said.

"We're trying but… it's not easy." Alex said.

"Kind of like the odd ducks here." Claire said.

"Just ignore whatever awful your classmates might say about you and try to make some friends." Buffy said.

* * *

"It sounds like it's difficult for you. Like maybe your sister makes it hard for you to establish your own identity." Buffy said, while trying to keep her own emotions in check as she and Dawn had their counseling session. "You said she's controlling, doesn't let you make your own decisions…"

"Yeah. And she borrows my clothes without asking." Dawn added.

"I understand. That must be hard." Buffy said, putting on a poker face, since Dawn did hit her nerves too but decided to play that game later at home with her.

* * *

"So you're not doing your homework?" Buffy asked as she interviewed Cassie Newton, another one of her scheduled appointments.

"I guess not. It all just… seems kind of… whatever." Cassie said.

"I know high school can seem kind of frustrating but if you just get through it, you can go to college or you can join the French foreign legion or anything you want." Buffy assured.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna do all that stuff."

"OK, no foreign legion. I get that. I mean, all the changing your name and being indentured for all those years and occupying Algeria…"

"Uh, I'm not graduating from high school." Cassie said suddenly.

"Why not?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"I really like that shirt, where did you get—"

"Cassie, don't change the subject. Why won't you graduate?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"Because next Friday I'm gonna die." Cassie said and Buffy felt chill go down her spine.

"What?" Buffy demanded.

"Can we talk about something else?" Cassie asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, we _have to_ talk about this." Buffy insisted.

"Just… never mind." Cassie sighed.

"Cassie, what makes you feel like this?" Buffy inquired.

"Feel like what?" Cassie asked.

"Like you wanna hurt yourself." Buffy asked, dreading the worst.

"I'm not gonna commit suicide, if that's what you're saying, no way." Cassie assured.

"O...kay… then what are you saying?"

"Look, I don't mean to be a pain. You seem really nice, I know you're just trying to help. But I'm wasting your time."

"No, you're not. This is why I'm here. Cassie, please, tell me why do you think you're gonna die?"

"I don't think it. I know it, I just know."

"What do you mean, 'You know'? Are you saying someone is going to hurt you? Has someone threatened you?" Buffy inquired worriedly.

"No. I just know that next Friday I'm gonna die. Some things I just know. I don't how, I just do. Like know there will be coins." Cassie said cryptically.

"Coins?" Buffy repeated.

"Mm-hmm. Lots of coins. Weird ones. And I know that you'll go someplace dark underground, I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'underground'?" Buffy asked.

"I know you're trying to help…" Cassie started.

"Cassie, I don't understand what you're saying." Buffy pleaded.

"…but you can't, OK? I gotta go. Trig. I don't want Mr. Corrigan sending me to Principal Wood again." Cassie said as she got up.

"Cassie, please—"

"Thanks for being so nice. I really do like that shirt, you should put a sweater on, so it doesn't get stained." Cassie said.

"Cassie, wait, please—" Buffy started as she got up.

"Gotta go." Cassie left.

* * *

"She might be a psychic." Dean said as Buffy filled him and Sam in over the phone, talking over the speaker after her conversation with Principal Wood, during she had accidentally stained her shirt and realized that Cassie was right.

"It's possible she is able to predict some things, psychics at that age are rare." Sam said.

"If she's saying she's going to die, I can't just turn a blind eye. I told Dawn to keep an eye on her." Buffy said.

"OK, we'll let Alex and Claire know and we'll look into Cassie's history, her family, there may be something that'll help." Dawn said.

* * *

Dawn, Claire and Alex were entering the library, where Cassie was talking with another classmate, Mike Helgenberg as they approached Cassie.

"Cassie, right?" Claire started.

"You're the new students, right?" Cassie asked.

"Alex Jones and my adopted sister Claire Novak." Alex introduced herself and Claire.

"Dawn Summers. We have ceramics class together and I forgot if we had an assignment last week. I spaced." Dawn started.

"And we're trying to catch up with what's going on." Claire said.

"Right. Yeah, we did have an assignment but I didn't write it down. I think it has something to do with glazes." Cassie said.

"As scintillating as the pottery talk is, I'd better actually go study. I'm Mike, by the way." Mike introduced himself.

"Hi." Alex shook her hand with Mike.

"Hi. I better go hit the books if I'm gonna ace the test. Nice meeting you. Cass, I'll see you later?" Mike said.

"Yeah." Cassie nodded before she started to write as he was walking away. "Hey, Mike, you're gonna get a B."

"Oh, A plus, baby. A plus." Mike said confidently.

"Kurt Vonnegut. Nice pick." Alex said as she noticed Cassie's book.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Cassie said.

"What do you have it to read for?" Claire wondered.

"Oh, just for me, I guess. I kinda stopped reading my homework assignments, I just read what I want." Cassie said.

"That's so cool. I'd do that but my sister would be down my neck in a second." Dawn said tiredly.

"Summers… hey, are you the counselor's little sister?" Cassie realized.

"No. She's my sister. Lucky me, huh?" Dawn said in frustration.

"No, no, she's really nice, I actually saw her this morning." Cassie said.

"Really? Why?" Alex asked but Cassie just shrugged as they realized they were intruding. "Sorry, that's none of our business."

"No, I don't care." Cassie assured.

"Mike looks nice, are you gonna go with him to the dance?" Claire asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so." Cassie said.

"Oh. I mean, did he ask you?" Dawn asked.

"Only like 105 times." Cassie confirmed.

"And you turned him down?" Alex asked.

"106 times. No, I can't go, I'm not gonna be around that night." Cassie said.

* * *

Back in the Summers' house, they went over Cassie's school records as Sam and Dean entered, dressed as the counselors.

"We talked with Cassie's Dad, Phillip Newton. Divorced. Alcoholic and several charges, including drunk and disorderly conduct and disturbing the peace and he can only see his daughter once a month but he doesn't seem like the guy who would ever lay a finger on his own kid." Dean said.

"How's it going on your end?" Jody asked.

"Normal teen stuff. Angsty poetry on web." Willow said.

"What about Mike Helgenberg? He was kind of relentless about trying to get Cassie to go out with him." Dawn suggested.

"He seems like worth checking out." Sam said.

* * *

The following day, Mike was walking down the corridor before being confronted by Buffy.

"Where's your hall pass?" Buffy asked.

"No hall pass, I got a free period." Mike said, about to get past Buffy.

"You seem kind of upset. Something on your mind?" Buffy inquired.

"Well, I got a lousy B in Egyptian History. Knew this stuff cold, so that pisses me off." Mike said, showing Buffy his test.

"You get pissed off a lot?" Buffy asked.

"No, I—"

"Let me cut to the chase. I hear you can't get a date for the winter formal." Buffy said

Mike looked around uncomfortably. "Look, I know it's your job to talk with kids with problems but honestly, I don't have any. I'm fine. All right, it's not really that big a deal. I have a friend I wanted to take. I don't know. I guess she doesn't see me that way." He scoffed. "She makes me crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah, sometimes, just…" Mike stopped as he remembered. "That's funny. Your Dawn's sister, right?"

"That's right. Dawn is my sister." Buffy admitted.

"That's so weird. I was just thinking about her. I was just thinking, if Cassie won't budge, maybe I'll ask Dawn." Mike shrugged.

"You aren't mad at Cassie, with her rejecting you like that?" Buffy wondered.

"Nah. She's a girl, right? Making boys crazy is like your job description." Mike said.

Buffy nodded before the realization hit her, anger filling her suddenly. "You're asking my sister to the dance and she's your _second_ choice?"

Suddenly, from a locker that Wood was checking, fell off a pile of coins, which piqued Buffy's interest, due to Cassie's "prophecy".

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." Buffy said before she went to check the locker.

"Seems like someone's got a coin collection, huh?" Wood said.

Buffy checked the number of the locker.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" The student asked as he entered Buffy's office.

"You have locker 281?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. Why?" The student said as Buffy showed him the coin.

"I want you to tell me what this is and what this has to do with Cassie Newton." Buffy said.

The student shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I'm gonna miss my bus."

"I know it's late. That's why I don't have time to mess around. So you need to talk to me. Now." Buffy insisted.

"Believe me, if I knew anything, I'd tell you. I just… don't." The student said.

"You know why I came to Sunnydale High?" Buffy asked.

"To creep me out?" The student said sarcastically.

"To help. I'm a counselor here because I want to help. I know what's it like to walk these halls and feel lost, alone. I just want to make things better. Connect. And I'm going to connect with your face if you don't stop wasting my time and help me do my job." Buffy said, losing her patience.

"Please—"

"A girl could die." Buffy pleaded.

The student sighed, not wanting to have a death on his conscience. "I guess I know who you're talking about. She's some weirdo suicide poet girl. These guys I know wanna mess with her. They've got this plan."

* * *

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Cassie said as she went out from the school.

"Can't we accompany you?" Claire offered.

"Look, I know what's going on here. Buffy told you about me, right? She told you to pretend to be my friend?" Cassie said.

"No." Dawn said before deciding to be honest. "Maybe. Cassie, she was scared. She wanted to help you."

"Well, she can't." Cassie said.

"You don't know that until you let her try." Alex said. "Look, she was just worried and honestly, we're too."

"We weren't pretending at all. We really wanted to be your friends." Dawn said.

Cassie laughed. "You are my friends."

"We are?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Yeah. Just remember, I'm not as dumb as I look." Cassie noted.

"Good to know." Claire said.

"Hey, Summers!" Another student, Peter called out as Dawn turned to him, while he approached.

"What's up, Peter?" Dawn asked.

"I was just wondering if anyone had asked you to Winter Formal." Peter said and in that moment, someone bumped into Claire, forcing her to drop her things.

"Sorry." The student said, helping Claire and Alex pick the things from the floor. "Wasn't looking."

"It's fine." Claire assured.

"Not exactly." Dawn admitted to Peter.

"Well, I was just doing a poll." Peter said before snickering as he laughed, as Dawn, Claire and Alex shook their heads in disgust, while the student handed Claire her things.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz." The student said.

"Don't worry about it." Claire assured.

"That guy is such an ass." Dawn shook her head as Peter left.

"Wait, where's Cassie?" Alex said as she looked around.

"Cassie!" Dawn called out.

"Cassie!" Claire yelled.

* * *

Late at night, in the library, a group of red-hooded figures were in a circle, holding candles, with one of the students turning out to be Peter as he dragged in Cassie, who had been gagged, bound and blindfolded.

"This is our sacrifice." Peter said as he picked a cleaver and Cassie sobbed in fear. "It's nothing personal. It's just that you have this death kick suicidal vibe going. I figure if you disappear, everybody will just assume you threw yourself in a river somewhere. Extinguish."

The hooded men extinguished their candles.

"Almighty Avilus, please, accept our sacrifice, please, appear before us, oh, mighty soldier of the dark. Please, appear before us and grant us with infinite riches and we will repay you with our sacrifice. We kneel before you with the gift of flesh." Peter chanted.

"OK, kids, it's past bedtime and you're still awake." Dean quipped as he burst in with Sam.

"And by the way, this is going on your permanent record." Buffy added as she got up and dropped the hood she had been using as a disguise.

"It's the counselor and Claire's old man, what the hell are they doing here?" Peter demanded.

"It was his idea." One of the students pointed at Peter.

"Kid, drop that cleaver. Now." Sam said.

Peter was about to attack Buffy, when Dean pulled out a gun, causing for Peter to stop. "Don't be stupid. And seriously, bored teenage kids trying to summon a demon?"

"Should've brought the boom box playing some heavy metal thing, like Blue Clam Cult to raise a lame demon." Buffy said.

"That lame demon?" Peter smirked as Buffy, Sam and Dean turned to face a grey, muscular figure with horns.

Dean and Sam opened fire with their guns, while Buffy took on Peter and the other students before Sam picked a torch and burned the demon to death.

"No! You can't be dead! Where are my infinite riches?" Peter demanded, crawling to Avilus, who bit Peter in the neck before exploding. "Help! It bit me!"

"Sorry. My office hours are 10 to 4." Buffy said as Sam untied Cassie.

"You OK?" Sam asked and Cassie nodded, while they walked her out.

"It's OK now. I hope you're not too disappointed." Buffy said and Cassie shook her head.

As they opened the door, they tripped a wire as a planted crossbow fired at Cassie but Buffy caught the bolt.

"Nice reflexes." Dean said.

"See? You can make a difference." Buffy assured Cassie.

"And you will." Cassie said, fondling Buffy's hair before she suddenly collapsed to the ground as light left her eyes.

"Cassie?" Dean asked as they knelt to her.

"Cassie. Cassie, wake up." Sam said as he held her neck. "She has no pulse."

"No. Come on, Cassie." Buffy begged, on verge of tears.

* * *

They returned to Summers's house, still processing the loss of Cassie.

"Her mother said that her family has a history of heart irregularities. They didn't tell Cassie." Sam said.

"Cassie didn't know? Then it was fate?" Willow wondered.

"I think she was gonna die no matter what, wasn't she? It didn't matter what you did." Xander said sadly.

"Somehow she knew. She just knew things." Dean noted.

"She was special." Buffy said as Sam and Dean recognized the look in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Buffy. Sometimes, doing our best isn't enough." Sam assured.

"I guess sometimes you can't help." Dawn said, sniffing.

"So what then? What do you do, when you know that?" Buffy wondered.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what happened. But, look, Buffy, as someone who's been there, it's not your fault that doing your best isn't enough. Don't blame yourself for what happened to Cassie." Dean said as he held Buffy by her shoulder as he was at the front porch and was about to leave with Sam, Alex and Claire.

"I know that… but… is it ever going to get any easier?" Buffy wondered.

"There's no easy answer for that." Dean sighed. "You just gotta move on and try better next time to save a life. You couldn't save Cassie, but you can still fight to save more lives. Just don't dwell on it and don't blame yourself."

"Easier said than done." Buffy said.

"No one said it would be easy." Dean said as he and Buffy hugged each other.

"Goodbye, Dean." Buffy said.

"Take care, Buffy." Dean said as they processed their emotions before Dean entered the Impala and drove away with Sam, Claire and Alex, all of then in mourning, with the quiet in the car and Buffy wiping her wet cheeks, still thinking about Cassie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found 7x04 very depressive, mainly because of the vibe Cassie was showing here.
> 
> Well, poor Scoobies, especially Buffy for unable to help someone in trouble, as much as she tried and Dawn, Claire and Alex for losing a friend. I left out Spike, since let's just say he's still recuperating mentally from his re-ensoulment
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed this short story.
> 
> I would like to write a longer Supernatural/Buffyverse story but currently am out of inspiration and as soon as I get an idea and am able to plan it into a proper story, I will get to it.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
